


The Hammer Is My Penis 锤乃吾屌

by melnakuru, orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor误会了Tony对Mjolnir的意图，决定献出自己来保护他锤子的贞操。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hammer Is My Penis 锤乃吾屌

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hammer Is My Penis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295506) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



对于Tony Stark对他的锤子的迷恋Thor已经担忧很久了。有好几个晚上他提前醒来，发现那男人在他的卧室里，带着一大堆他那些机械绕着Mjolnir转。有一 次他愚蠢到开口问了Tony他在做什么，得到了滔滔不绝的什么能量啊和什么离子束缚一类的答案，直到他打断了男人命令他立刻离开自己的寝室。

那男人显然对Mjolnir有些不正当的意图。Thor继续保护着自己锤子的纯洁，只要一发现Tony就把他从自己房间里赶出去，虽然这也没能阻止他时不时再回来。Thor知道自己得做点什么——毕竟，有时候他还可能在那男人侵犯Mjolnir的时候睡了过去。

Thor决定最佳措施就是把锤子和他一起带上床。当晚他爬上床时Mjolnir就沉甸甸地躺在他身边，有着奇特的安神效果。他压下搂住自己锤子的冲动睡着了。

但他并没能一觉睡到天明。床垫猛然一动让他睁开了眼睛。Tony Stark裤子的裆部就在他脸前。

“汝所作何事？”Thor义愤填膺地质问，坐起身来拿起Mjolnir。

“喔 啊，抱歉，睡不着，更多实验——通常你睡得挺沉的，我没以为会吵醒你。”Tony摊开双手解释，依然跪在他床头。Thor瞥了一眼这次他带来的工具——奇 怪的银色东西，有些闪着和Stark胸口那个装置一样颜色的小灯，还有一管什么东西。Thor动了动手中的锤子，意识到Mjolnir的手柄有一部分盖满 了什么。

“此乃何物？”Thor问，把锤子换了只手，抬起另一只手露出上面蹭到了的透明物质。

“凡士林。”

Thor眼睛的颜色变深了。果然没错，钢铁侠对他的锤子有欲望。他举起Mjolnir逼近他。

“我只是想测试一下手柄是否也受同样的魔力影响！凡士林里面的碳氢化合物可以让测试容易一点不用打扰你！”

Stark急忙从床上爬了下去。

“你看，所以如果我能读取一下碳氢化合物反应的结果，我觉得我就能搞明白，因为就算是魔法也应该遵守科学规律，那魔力会以不同的方式对两种不同的元素造成影响——”

Stark一边企图向后退离Thor一边几乎在一条地毯边上绊了一跤。

“我还没能理解锤子本体的合金，但我觉得或许手柄对碳数含量高的湿润的半固体的反应能让我有什么突破。”

Stark的背撞在了墙上。

“吾不会被汝的谎言所欺骗。汝夜复一夜来到这里，用吾所不理解之科学当作掩饰，在吾睡梦之中非礼Mjolnir，今夜还上了吾的床。”

“我——什么？”

“汝对吾之锤子没有欲望吗？”

“为了 _科学_ 。”

Thor软化下来放下了武器。这可怜的人啊，满心渴求着Mjolnir却无法承认。

“汝需要帮助，吾友。”

“Thor，听着，这是某种文化误解因为我真的和你的锤子没关系。”

“但汝夜复一夜来到吾之寝室。”

“因为你睡觉的时间几乎和Steve一样早！而且你不肯把锤子留在我工作室里过夜。”

这是真的。他没办法知道这堕落的凡人孤身一人时会对Mjolnir做些什么。Stark床上战利品的故事他听得够多了，绝不会允许Mjolnir也被加入那个名单里的。Thor的脑内亮起了一颗灯泡。

“如果吾向汝提出一项交易呢？”

“什么交易？”

“如果汝不去骚扰Mjolnir，汝可以要吾。”

他顿了一下，Thor看着Stark漆黑眼中的神色缓缓变了，感到一阵似曾相识。

“要你。为了...科学。”

“为科学。”Thor赞同。凡人对性的表达方式可真奇怪。

“在你身上进行测试。”

“只要汝再也不碰Mjolnir。”

“我需要你脱光了才能弄到最精确的结果。”他说，Thor几乎立刻就除去了自己的衣物。Stark盯着他露出的大屌瞪大了双眼。

“操他妈的。”

然后Tony Stark就跪下了。


End file.
